Feliz Día de San Valentin
by Kazuma Ryouga
Summary: En el día donde las chicas regalan chocolates, una joven hará algo que jamas hizo, unos chocolates para sus amigos, como sera su experiencia.


Lo que van a ver es un fanfic de la pareja que merecía un mejor futuro, los personajes de la segunda parte de Shuuen no Shiori le pertenece a Suzumu y a 150P.

* * *

Debia ser un buen día, pero quien iba a imaginar que mi destino cambiaría radicalmente a causa de una película y un marcador pero no hablare de esto. Ya ha pasado 10 años desde que hice eso por primera vez, nunca pensé que también seria la ultima vez.

* * *

13 de Febrero, 1999.

A-no esta en su puesto escuchando música con su reproductor de cd. Mientras esta viendo el cielo por la ventana una de sus compañeras se acerca.

\- A-no-chan, sabes que día es mañana.

\- Déjame ver, cierto tengo partido mañana, gracias por acordarme.

\- En serio, no tienes esperanza.

\- ¿Esperanza?

\- Mañana es una fecha importante para las chicas. A menos que quieras vivir el resto de tu vida sola.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando?

\- Disculpa, olvide que eres así A-no-chan.

Durante y después de las clases A-no esta pensando en lo que le dijo su amiga hasta que algo destruye su pensamiento.

\- Miren si la Luchadora de Talla Plana.

\- E-ki, no le digas así.

El que se burlo de la peli-roja es E-ki, un burlón que esta en su club y el que esta con el es B-ka, el tímido compañero de clases de E-ki.

\- ¡E-KI! ¡VAS A PAGAR!

\- ¡Recuerdo, que la profe me esta llamando! ¡Nos vemos!

\- Espera, B-ka.

Pero entes de que el burlón de ojos amarillos se vaya corriendo algo le coge la sudadera.

\- Solo fue una broma. No tienes que enojarte así Pettanko.

La ultima frase solo hizo echar gasolina al fuego. Terminando en un grito del rubio bromista.

Cuando finalizo lo sucedido, ambos estudiantes entran al salón del Club de Cine, E-ki parece como si estuvo en una pelea y A-no esta completamente calmada.

\- Buenas tardes.

\- Hola, E-ki, te dieron una paliza.

\- Le dije que tuviera cuidado.

\- En todo caso D-suke, no olvides la apuesta.

\- Sí la burla de E-ki le hizo merecer una paliza de la "Fighting Girl" ganarías la apuesta.

D-suke le entrega a C-na emocionada unos boletos.

\- Como te prometí, aquí tienes tus boletos para el premier de "Festival de Venas Abiertas IV"

\- Muchísimas gracias, fue un placer ese negocio contigo. ¿Estas bien A-no? ¿La broma del tonto fue demasiado para ti?

\- A quien le dices tonto.

\- No fue culpa de ese tonto. Es que una compañera me dijo que mañana es un día muy importante. Que es lo importante.

Todos están sorprendidos por la duda de A-no, haciendo que los compañeros de su club se alejen para hablar sin que ella escuche.

\- Nunca pensé que había chicas que no lo sabían.

\- A-no es aquella chica que es común verle manga de fútbol en vez de shojo.

\- También que se emociona cuando el ganador del campeonato de Judo es japones.

\- A este paso, le deseo suerte a los futuros novios que tenga.

\- Oye, que están murmurando.

\- Nada importante, en todo caso debo hablar a solas.

\- Esta bien vamos. Hablemos de Papas Fritas y de lo que nos falta del cortometraje.

Los tres chicos se van del salón del club, E-ki intenta escuchar la conversación para luego ser arrastrado por su compañero.

\- A-no, no sabes que día es mañana.

\- Ni idea, solo se que es 14 de febrero.

\- 14 de Febrero es el día de San Valentin.

\- ¿Barentain? no conozco a alguien con ese nombre.

\- Mañana es el día que las chicas le dan chocolates a los chicos. Ese día muchas mujeres confiesan sus sentimientos.

\- Y solo las chicas, que aburrido.

\- Tu desinterés por el amor es impresionante.

\- Y lo dice la chica que se emociona cada vez que mira una película de terror.

\- Iras a mi casa esta noche y te ayudare a hacer algunos.

\- Y que gano con hacer los chocolates.

\- El mes siguiente las personas que les diste chocolates te regalaran cosas blancas.

\- A que horas lo hacemos.

\- _"No puedo creer que solo lo hiciera por la compensación del Día Blanco"._

Sin saberlo, alguien escuchaba la conversación.

\- Lo escucharon, vamos a tener chocolates de A-no.

\- No se bien si sabrá rico.

\- Vamos, aun no sabemos como lo harán ellas.

\- Como es D-na, hará los suyos rellenos de algo rojo.

\- Ya me puedo imaginar como nos lo dará A-no. "E-ki-kun, te traigo estos ricos chocolates solo para ti, ahora abre la boca."

\- ¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS!

Sin saberlo A-no salio del salón justo cuando E-ki fue lo suficientemente estúpido para decir esas cosas sobre como daría los chocolates.

\- Sera mejor irnos.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- Esperen, no se vayan.

Después de descargar su temperamento en E-ki, A-no fue a la casa de la megane-shoujo para hacer los chocolates.

\- Muy bien, aquí hay cobertura de chocolate con leche, chocolate negro y chocolate blanco. Con esto se hacen los chocolates que se entregaran mañana.

\- Entendido, lo primero sería derretir el chocolate.

\- Aprendes rápido.

La peli-roja coloca los trozos de chocolate para derretirlos de forma indebida, haciendo que la "Otaku" la detiene.

\- A-no, el chocolate y el vapor, son enemigos naturales.

\- Lo siento.

\- _Creo que ella quiere terminar rápido._ Te dire un viejo proverbio "Vísteme despacio que voy de prisa". Si haces las cosas con rapidez pero sin cuidado puede ocurrir algo peor que tu pequeño accidente.

\- Ya pero no entiendo algo, como puedes vestirte despacio si tienes prisa.

\- Me esperaba algo así de ti, vamos sí sigues todo al pie de la letra terminaremos más rápido.

\- Entendido, D-na.

Con las instrucciones de la peli-verde, se hicieron varios chocolates de varias formas.

\- Por fin terminamos, lo hiciste bien.

\- Gracias, solo espero que E-ki, no me de nada obsceno el próximo mes.

\- _Se me olvido que solo los haces por la devolución en el Día Blanco._ Hiciste muchos chocolates.

\- Pues sí, son para familia, amigos y tal vez los que sobren, los disfrutare durante varias semanas.

\- _En serio ella carece de esperanza._

Al día siguiente después de clases, D-na reúne a los chicos para entregar los chocolates de obligación. En tres bolsas, una morada, una azul y una amarilla.

\- Aquí tienen.

\- En serio.

\- Gracias.

Cuando E-ki come unos de los chocolates lo hace con una cara de gusto.

\- Esta delicioso el relleno de fresa.

Con eso los tres chicos dicen al unísono- Chocolate relleno, verdad.

\- Bien, aunque no me importa su opinión.

\- No es eso, es que conociéndote harías chocolate relleno, pero esta delicioso. -B-ka lo dice con una inocencia en su rostro.

A-no llega cansada de tanto correr.

\- Estas bien "Fighting Girl".

\- Sí, es que estuve entregando a toda prisa los chocolates. Eso me recuerda. -A-no saca de su morral tres cajas.- Aquí tienen sus chocolates de obligación.

\- Gracias, A-no-san.

\- Es un dulce detalle de tu parte.

\- Vaya, quería algo como "E-ki-kun, te tengo estos chocolates solo para ti así que abre la boca".

El comentario del rubio burlón hizo que A-no cogiera uno de los chocolates de una de las cajas.

\- Si quieres este chocolate en tu boca. -A-no embute el chocolate en la boca de E-ki.- ¡Aquí lo tienes, grandísimo idiota!

El impacto de la embutida fue tan fuerte que lanzo al tonto desprevenido.

\- Y espero que no me des ningún regalo obsceno, me voy de aquí.

A-no coge su moral y se va del salón del club, E-ki estaba inconsciente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¡Esta llorando!

\- Puede que este llorando por lo delicioso del chocolate o porque fue herido de gravedad.

\- Bien, hay que repasar nuestros papeles para el cortometraje.

\- Y E-ki?

\- Déjalo descansar, demasiado por un día.

\- _que...delicia -_ Piensa el inconsciente E-ki.

* * *

10 años después.

Una joven de cabello rojo esta tomando una taza de café, mientas mira a las chicas comprando chocolates por medio de una ventana.

\- El día en donde las chicas confiesan sus sentimientos, si hubiera sido más sincera conmigo misma... Ya no importa, no se puede evitar lo inevitable.

Mientras toma su café recordando aquellos mundanos días que nunca regresaran y que jamás recuperara ve un par de chicas, una de cabello castaño y ojos morados y la otra de cabello azul y ojos que combinan.

\- Pero sí son las chicas que encontraron el Diario del Club. -La joven suspira y toma un sorbo de su café.- Nunca debe ser buscado o pagaran las consecuencias, verdad E-ki-kun. -La joven lo dice mientras mira un colgante con una foto de su antiguo club-

\- Creo que ya debería irme, ese "Zorro" quedara sorprendido cuando sepa que ser testigo en algunos casos puede ser una desesperanza.

La mujer termina su café y se retira con un libro de portada negra en sus manos.

\- Nos veremos pronto, mis queridas victimas.

* * *

Muy bien, este es mi primer fanfic de esta gran saga de Shuuen no Shiori, si se dieron cuenta lo hice de mi pareja favorita del segundo arco; hablo de la seria A-no y el burlón E-ki. Creo que se estan preguntando quien es la mujer del inicio y del final del fanfic. Podria ser A-no ya que ella represento a B-ko en aquella pelicula y como su historia involucra a una impostora me hizo preguntar algo ¿La que murio es A-no o es una impostora de esta?. Quien sabe pero si sobrevivio puede que sea importante en las proximas novelas. Bueno es todo por ahora, nos vemos.


End file.
